Descending from Heaven to Hell
by LadyNymph
Summary: Ginny's fifth year. A story about how drastically you can change your life. Ginny's life is perfect, and then everything goes wrong when she decides to be selfish. Please review!
1. Hogwarts Express

The first chappie of my third fic...exciting *laughs*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny Weasley's diary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 1, 2004  
  
Today was my first day back at Hogwarts. I really did miss it here. And I don't think I was the only one. Harry practically cried when he saw the castle. He really did look very depressed on the Hogwarts Express. Well, I think he has every reason to be like this. Sirius died last year in the Department of Mysteries. Ever since then he's distanced himself from everybody. Even Ron and Hermione.   
  
Dumbledore thought it would be "safer" to let Harry stay the whole summer with those horrible Muggles. Poor Harry! Hermione came to the Burrow, though, and she and Ron have become a lot closer. I once caught them kissing in the garden behind the tree. I couldn't believe it.   
  
Hermione, my best friend with Ron, my brother. I'm surprised that when they told Harry he didn't shout or anything. He just nodded and continued reading. Yes, during the summer he has begun reading. Not something I would expect of Harry Potter.   
  
Fred en George have had a lot of success with their joke shop. They've made tons of money. They even send money every month to Mum and Dad. At first they wouldn't accept it. But Fred and George insisted that they take it or they would put some of their joke food in our dinner. That shut Mum up. I'm glad because I've finally got some brand-new things. My robes aren't too small and my books aren't falling apart. I wonder if Harry will notice...  
  
Anyway, I sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna in a compartment. Luna has become even weirder, it seems. Or maybe it's because I haven't seen her in a while. She keeps talking about her summer in Sweden, and that she saw one of those Crumple Snortkack-thingies. Or whatever they're called.   
  
Malfoy came into the compartment one time. He started threatening everyone (as usual). Harry didn't even look up. I think there is something seriously wrong with him. His green eyes are so dull now.   
  
Yes, I know, I said I was over Harry and I would never fall for him again. But my heart is so broken when I see him, so quiet and distant. Hmmm...  
  
The Feast was excellent, as always. Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers (yes, even Snape) seem more worried. Possibly because there have been some Muggle-attacks this summer.  
  
The whole wizarding community is so worried. I am, too. What if Death Eaters attack the Burrow, and Mum and Dad get killed? Oh, I shudder at the thought. Or what if Death Eaters attack Diagon Alley, and my dear brothers Fred and George get killed? Or what...  
  
No, I shouldn't think negatively, always positively, as Mum always says. I bet she's worried sick about the family. Half of us are in the Order. I'm going to join, too, as soon as I'm old enough. Fred and George joined this summer, after their birthday in April.  
  
I am so tired. After the feast I came immediately up here to write. I think I will go to bed now. 


	2. Tomorrow's resolutions

September 2, 2004  
  
History of Magic is the most boring subject ever. I really mean it. I fell asleep again today, Colin, who was sitting next to me, took pictures of me sleeping. Ugh, can he ever stop with the picture taking? It is so annoying!  
  
Professor Snape seemed, if possible, kinder. I can't believe I'm saying (writing) this. He didn't take any points off from Gryffindor nor did he bully Colin when his potion turned green when it was supposed to be yellow. He just sat behind his desk, looking at the ceiling. I wonder if it has anything to do with the Order?   
  
The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Lupin again. I'm glad he's back. Nobody, except the Slytherins of course (the slimeballs) cares if he's a werewolf. I don't either. Harry certainly seems glad Lupin is back. I saw them talking in the corridor between my Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes class.   
  
I miss the Burrow already. It's really weird, actually, when I'm here I miss the Burrow, and when I'm at the Burrow I miss Hogwarts. Mum sent me a letter today. "Oh Ginny, I hope you're doing well," and "We all miss you here". And I was so embarrassed when I opened the package she sent me. I thought it was one of my school robes, or something, because it was all lumpy. So I decided it wouldn't be bad if I opened it at the table. Wrong! My blanket (which, I might add, is very torn up and old looking, as I've had it since I was, eum, born?) came out of the package. I must have been absolutely tomato-red! And what was worse is that Harry was sitting across from me. I don't really recall what happened after that...I think I grabbed my bag and my blanket and ran for it. Could my first day back at school be any better? Let's list all the things that went wrong today.   
  
1) I woke up a little too late. My roommates, I think their names are Juliet, Lori, and Anne, didn't even bother waking me up. I think I should at least try and ask them if I ever sleep late again that they wake me up...  
  
2) When I saw Harry I put my elbow in my scrambled eggs. I can't believe I'm in this fase again! What did I do the last time I had this...put my elbow in the butter dish? Argghh..  
  
3) My blanket made it's wonderful entrance.  
  
4) I tripped in the middle of the corridor and held everybody up.  
  
5) I fell asleep in History of Magic and Colin made pictures of me snoring. (I think he'll use it as blackmail material) (...hmm maybe there's still hope, he probably doesn't know what blackmail is) (If everything goes wrong, Malfoy will get hold of those pictures and show them to everybody...even Harry...)  
  
6) I was lost in thought and I added my Potions notes to my potion, which then started smoking dangerously. (luckily Snape wasn't paying attention, otherwise I would have gotten detention)  
  
7) ...probably something else that I can't remember.  
  
From this list, I have made my tomorrow resolutions:   
  
Wake up early,   
  
not put any body part into any substance when I see Harry,   
  
not open anything at the table,   
  
not trip,   
  
not fall asleep in class,  
  
pay attention.  
  
And ..oh yes, the most important one:  
  
Show Harry that I'm not just Ron's little sister.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review! 


	3. Gred and Forge send their love

September 3, 2004  
  
I really am proud of myself. I didn't break any of my resolutions. I didn't open my letter at the table, as I said, but it opened itself anyway. It was a Howler. Or shall I say torture? Fred and George obviously thought I would enjoy getting a Howler in front of the whole school, so they sent me one. I remember the words as if they were drilled into my head. Let me recite them "hem hem"  
  
HER EYES ARE AS BROWN AS CHOCOLATE  
  
HER HAIR IS AS RED AS FIRE  
  
SHE IS ABSOLUTELY STUNNING,   
  
SOMEONE WE ALL SHOULD DESIRE  
  
FROM YOUR DEAREST BROTHERS GRED AND FORGE.  
  
OH, YES, AND GINNY, MUM SAYS THAT YOU SHOULDN'T FORGET TO EAT HEALTHY AND DO ALL YOUR HOMEWORK.  
  
I think I know how Harry felt when he received my Valentine from that cupid/dwarf. But I had specifically asked the dwarf to say it to him someplace private. But he just had to say it in front of everyone! Oh well...  
  
I could feel my cheeks burning as everybody started laughing and pointing at me. Ron was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Harry was smiling at me. Hermione looked at me, grinning, and then returned to her book. Doesn't she ever stop?  
  
The rest of the day went well, perhaps because I didn't start off wrong at the very beginning of my day. I didn't wake up too late, so that was an improvement.  
  
Ron (who is the new Quidditch Captain) (yes, it seems unbelievable, but it is true) told me we were going to start training soon. Yes, I am a Chaser now. Last year I was Seeker for a while, but now Harry is back, and so I said that I wanted to be Chaser.   
  
I must start with my pile of homework, (mum reminded me this morning), it's starting to really pile up high. My O.W.L.'s are this year, so this year is really going to be hectic. It would help if Fred and George did not send any more Howlers.  
  
Because I woke up on time this morning, I got to meet my roommates properly. Their names are indeed Juliet, Lori and Anne.   
  
Juliet Doven is really pretty and funny. She's a Muggleborn with long brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes.  
  
Lori Harin is nice and she makes you feel comfortable. She's a half-blood and has blond hair to her shoulders and brown eyes.  
  
Anne is smart and quiet. She has black hair and dark blue eyes. She's a pureblood.  
  
I'm glad I finally have some other friends than Hermione, Ron, Harry, (I think he's a friend), Colin and Dennis Creevey and Luna Lovegood.  
  
I sat with them today at the mealtimes. So except the Howler-fiasco, my day was excellent. I should send "Gred and Forge" something to thank them. How about a curse or a hex? I've heard Jelly-Legs and the Furnunculus Curse mixes well together.   
  
I'll look for a big enough envelope now. 


	4. Hogsmeade, envelopes, and cockroaches

September 8, 2004  
  
I haven't written in a couple of day because I've been getting all my homework done. After lots of hours in the library (and lots of help from Hermione), I finally got it all finished.  
  
I did find a large enough envelope for that hex for "Gred and Forge", and I sent it. I should be getting a reply any day now. I can't wait to hear what they've got to say to that.   
  
I told Harry and Ron what I was going to do when they saw me in Hogsmeade looking for envelopes (I'll write about it later). They were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes.   
  
"Typical Ginny" Ron said. It was really good to see Harry laughing. He hasn't done that for ages, except he smiled when I received my Howler. I guess it was pretty funny...for them.  
  
About that Hogsmeade trip, the first one was yesterday. I went with my new friends, Juliet, Lori and Anne. We had a blast. All my pocket money is gone. (part of it because of that huge envelope). We went to the Three Broomsticks, Zonko's, Gladrag's Wizardwear, Honeydukes...almost every store on that street. While the others were looking at clothes in Gladrag's, I went to the post office to get that envelope. I met Harry and Ron there (Hermione was too busy asking information about sending a letter to Krum, said a grumpy looking Ron). Anyway, they said they were going to start the D.A. again, and I said I'd participate. With Tom back, we have to be as prepared as possible, and who is a better teacher than Harry? Harry said they were going to tell the other former members and meet next Hogsmeade trip. I better not forget.  
  
I bought the envelope and went back to my friends in Gladrag's. They were still there, looking at the socks.   
  
Filch is as unpleasant as usual, but now he seems even more leering, and he keeps muttering that with Umbridge gone, everything has gone downhill again. He still thinks Umbridge was the 'best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts'. I'd say she was the worst, but that's my opinion...and the rest of the school's. When we walked past him he grunted and stared at everybody, making them squirm under his gaze. Ugh! I don't know why we have Filch as caretaker. Can't we have someone nicer?  
  
It seems to me Dumbledore thinks that unpleasant people will do Hogwarts some good. That's twice a no-no. Snape and Filch. Not good, not good at all. Snape is still in the staring-at-the-ceiling-habit. When Colin's potion exploded, all he said was "Be careful, Creevey. There is a rag, clean the mess up" without even looking up! Strange, isn't it. Very strange.  
  
Today was Sunday, so I didn't do much, only made my Charms essay and practiced Vanishing Spells. I managed to Vanish a cockroach that was behind the closet. That certainly is an improvement. In Vanishing Spells and in hygiene.   
  
I have been (and am now) in a very good mood because nothing bad has happened to me these last few days.   
  
I take that back. I was jumping on the bed just now, and my inkbottle overturned, and now my nightdress is covered in ink. Everything seems to happen to me, doesn't it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks you for the reviews!!!  
  
ElizabethMM: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you like this story.  
  
Emerald Dream 1: Thanks! I know that Ginny should know their names, but she hasn't really spoken to them since her first year, and now she isn't certain anymore about what their names really are. She doesn't really communicate with them. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the Howler.  
  
Sarahamanda: Thank you. I certainly will continue writing. Keep reviewing! 


	5. Screaming socks: live horribly ever afte...

September 9, 2004.  
  
I must be cursed. The most wonderful thing ALMOST happened today. Harry and I were sitting by the lake while Hermione and Ron were studying in the library (probably not really), and suddenly we were leaning in...and that's when it all went wrong, absolutely wrong. Remember the Hogsmeade trip? And when we were looking at the socks in Gladrag's? Well, I bought one of those that scream when your feet get too smelly. And what could be a better time to scream than when Harry was about to kiss me?   
  
Yes, that is what happened. We both leaned in and AHHHH, my socks started screaming. Harry pulled away quickly, went very red, and said he should probably go work on his homework, too.   
  
I didn't know what to say. I just said "okay" and followed him back to the castle where I immediately went to my dormitory to take the socks off and put them in the darkest, deepest corner of my trunk where they may rot and die. I've gone mad. Socks can't die. Well, they can get eaten by the cockroaches that I haven't Vanished. And then live horribly ever after in the cockroach's stomach.   
  
I can't believe I've only had the socks for 3 days now, and I already hate them. But I have a good reason, don't you think?  
  
And the strangest thing happened today. At dinner Malfoy passed by our table and started insulting me. I didn't pay attention to it, but Harry stood up and suddenly the glass in the Hall began to vibrate. Malfoy decided to go back to his table because everybody was looking at them now. Harry did not sit back down but went out and slammed the door. Then all the glass shattered. Even the goblets on the table. The teachers all looked at each other and the students all started talking. Dumbledore was curiously watching the door through which Harry had disappeared. I stood up and came here, to write this.  
  
The only thing I can think of is that Harry must have more magic than he is using, and he can't control it yet. I mean, the only time those things happen is when you're very young with powers and haven't gone to a wizard school yet. But Harry's already gone to Hogwarts...very weird. I must tell him about it tomorrow. Or maybe now...I'll go look for him.   
  
It is now 7 o'clock and I feel wonderful.  
  
I went looking for Harry while everybody was still at dinner. I found him on his bed, sitting. I went and sat next to him. I told him what had happened when he had left. He looked surprised and embarrassed. I told him he shouldn't be embarrassed and that he shouldn't have let Malfoy get to him, because I didn't either. He just looked at me. Then he cupped my face into his hand and kissed me. It was so warm and comforting...I felt like I was dreaming. I fell on top of him and we both laid there, my head on his chest. It felt so right. I don't know what happened, but the next thing I know was that Ron was yelling at us to wake up and for me to go to my own dormitory. We must have fallen asleep.   
  
I can't believe he kissed me! I feel as light as a feather. Ah, Juliet has come in, I think I'll tell her all about it. I'll write again tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Thank you for all the reviews, I know my chapters are short, but I update every day, so it doesn't really matter.  
  
If you have any ideas for what should happen, don't hesitate to tell me!  
  
And now all you have to do is press the little button! Please? 


	6. Meeting & Gred and Forge's reply

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his whole entire universe. Even the tiniest bug...I don't own it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 10, 2004  
  
I always though Tuesdays were the best days of the week...you probably don't know what I'm talking about, do you? Well, I'm not going to tell you. Wait! Maybe I am...I'm being stupid, that's why I have this diary, to write my secrets in...well, it's not really a secret anymore...  
  
Harry was waiting for me by the girls' staircase. As I came to stand next to him, he kissed my cheek and put a note into my hand. He mouthed to open it later. I sat with the whole group (Harry, Ron and Hermione) at lunch today. Neville joined us, too, and told us he was going to ask out Luna Lovegood. We all encouraged him. I mean, Neville and Luna do seem like they would make a good couple...  
  
Anyways, I opened that note Harry gave me earlier. It said to meet him by the lake after my last class, which was Potions. Seeing Harry under that tree by the lake (no, not the Whomping willow) certainly lightened my mood, since I was upset that my potion had caused my cauldron to melt, and the potion had seeped all over the ground. Luckily Snape just handed me that rag, (which looked as if it hadn't been cleaned, ugh!) and told me to clean it up. Argh! He could have just used a Vanishing Charm, I would have, but I can't do liquids yet. Only beetles. And cockroaches, of course. I'm getting off the subject. Well, when I arrived at that tree, he immediately asked me to sit down next to him. I did, and then he asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him the next time. Of course I said yes, and then he smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Then I turned my head and kissed him on the lips. Something I wouldn't have imagined that I had the courage for...but anyway.   
  
I told Juliet about my experience yesterday, and she said we would make a cute couple. I told her what happened today, and she congratulated me and asked what I was going to wear. 'I don't know' is apparently the worst answer you can give. She rolled her eyes and said "Well, we have to find something as soon as possible. I'll tell Lori and Anne at dinner, and then we'll help you next weekend." Then she went zooming by, looking for Lori and Anne.   
  
Now I'm all worried about what I will wear. Argggghhh!  
  
Ah yes, I got my reply from 'Gred and Forge'. They said they were extremely sorry and that they beg my forgiveness. They also asked for the countercurse, because it was a mix of hexes, and they couldn't go in the library to look it up, because they now resembled hideous monsters. I laughed out loud. They also said that when Mum knew they had sent me a Howler and that was the reason I sent them a curse, she said they got what they deserved and they quoted "You do know you got what you deserved, didn't you? Sending a Howler to your sister like that? No, I refuse to remove the curse. Your father won't either, I'll talk to him.". I can imagine the look on their faces when Mum said they got what they deserved and she wouldn't remove the curse. I still have to think about if I will tell them the countercurse or not...hmm...maybe in a week or so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I know this is a really, really, short chappie...I'm sorry! *readers throw tomatoes at author* I really really am! *readers chase author off stage* ahhhh...  
  
Responses:  
  
Sarahamanda: I'm glad you liked the Harry/Ginny. I did, too.  
  
Bela ( ): I'm glad you like my story! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
ElizabethMM: No, you never told me about the Yeepee-feeling...*looks at her reader with   
  
amused look on her face* I'm glad you liked the last chappie...hope you like this   
  
one!  
  
PixiePrincess757: I like your nick! I'm glad you like my story...keep reading and reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Destruction of the dormitory

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...*lala*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 13, 2004  
  
I'm ashamed. I haven't written in...2 days? 3 days? Anyway, I've been too busy doing homework...I bet you don't believe me. I wouldn't either...Okay, I admit, I've been meeting Harry all over the castle. For what, I won't tell you, but you probably know anyways. He really is a good kisser...  
  
Guess what...I saw Juliet and Michael Corner kissing in a broom closet. Harry and I were looking for our own broom closet...wait, no, that is classified information! Argghhh...why did I write that? Anyway, it seems Cho has found someone else...by the name of Roger Davies. You wouldn't believe how many broom closets are full these days!   
  
I wrote Fred and George to tell them I would send them the countercurse in a few days. I wonder what they're doing now...probably hiding from everyone because they have little tentacles all over their face...haha!  
  
Tomorrow is another Hogsmeade weekend. I think Dumbledore is trying to do it every weekend. I have my date with Harry tomorrow. Juliet is frantically going through everybody's wardrobe. Our whole dormitory is a mess. I think she's found something...nope, false alarm. Anne and Lori are just sitting on their beds watching her go through everybody's clothes, muttering "help! Tomorrow...24 hours..." It's actually pretty funny!  
  
Dumbledore told us there's going to be a Halloween Ball instead of a Halloween feast. I wonder who I'll go with? I'm kidding, if Harry doesn't ask me, I won't go with anyone. I'm serious. __---  
  
Ginny looooveees Harry!!!  
  
Argghhh...that was Lori, obviously. She came to sit with me since Juliet is destroying the room. I'll have to go look up some cleaning charms, this won't be able to be fixed without magic!  
  
No kidding!   
  
That was Anne. She came to join the little party on my bed. I guess I'll stop writing now or else my diary won't be a diary but a public library book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry for the short chappie! *readers throw tomatoes at author* argghhhh! I hate tomatoes!! Have merci!! *readers laugh and pull out more tomatoes* *author runs away, being pelted by tomatoes*  
  
I didn't get any reviews for the last chappie *sobs* I hope I'll get some for this one! Please? 


	8. The date

Disclaimer: Haha! To think I could actually own Harry Potter! Utterly ridiculous! So no, I don't own a thing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 14, 2004  
  
I went on my date with Harry today. It was absolutely...wonderful! Let me start with this morning when I though everything would go wrong...  
  
I was awoken by Juliet who was going frantically through our things again...by now it looked as though a tornado had blown through our dormitory. I was surprised to find Anne and Lori, also awake, looking nervously for something to wear. I didn't have anything to wear yet, so I joined them in their hunt. Suddenly Lori let out an "ah!" of happiness, and she held up a beautiful long sleeved shirt and a lovely skirt. The blouse was light purple, with darker purple around the edges. The skirt was very dark purple. She would look absolutely stunning. Juliet and Anne cast her jealous looks and continued throwing things over their shoulder. Jeans-too casual. T-shirt -too casual. Sleeveless shirt-too cold. What could I wear? Suddenly I found just the perfect outfit. It was a light green sweater that went into darker and darker green at the bottom, and a pair of jeans that were of light color. That didn't seem too casual, but not too dressy either. I let out the same whoop of joy as Lori, and went to the bathroom to change.   
  
While I was changing I heard two more whoops of joy, and when I came out of the bathroom, I saw my friends all standing there, already dressed. Lori did look stunning in her purple outfit. Juliet had on a low cut white shirt with over that a sweater thing that was open in the front and went down to her thighs. She had on a pair of dark jeans. Anne had on a dark blue shirt that was embroidered in the front and a jeans skirt and boots.  
  
We did each other's make-up, too. Juliet put green on my eyelids and glitter on my face. Juliet herself had silver eyeshadow and blush. Anne-blue eyeshadow. Lori-purple of course. I checked my watch and realized I was almost late. I thanked them and rushed downstairs where Harry was waiting for me. He had on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. He did look handsome, grinning at me as I came down the stairs. He told me I looked beautiful...  
  
He took me to a restaurant in Hogsmeade, which I had never noticed before. They served Italian food. I ordered pasta and Harry ordered pizza. We talked a bit about school and after about 10 minutes our food came floating toward us. It was delicious! After that Harry took me walking through the streets of Hogsmeade. It was really fun. We laughed and talked a lot. I was so disappointed when it was time to go. We got into a carriage with one of those thestrals, which I can't see. Freaky animals. I remember when I had to ride one to the Department of Mysteries. Of course, that wasn't as bad as what happened there, but it was scary all the same.   
  
So that is how my day went. Not too bad, if I say so myself. Excellent, actually. I hope I will encounter more of these days...Oh yes, I almost forgot...Harry asked me to the Halloween Ball..I said maybe. Nah, just kidding, of course I said yes! After thinking a little, not wanting to seem desperate or anything...which I'm not! Absolutely not! Anyway, my friends have all come in, and they've got dreamy looks on their faces, just like me I suppose...so I must go and listen to all their stories, I suppose, not that that's a bad thing! Just a bit, well, boring.   
  
We are not boring! How dare you say that, Virginia Weasley!  
  
I've got to stop writing in my diary when my friends are here. That was Juliet, she just grabbed my quill and my diary. Well I'm going to stop writing now before everybody starts grabbing and writing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*author winces* No tomatoes please!!! *readers smirk evilly* *authors gets down on her knees* no please!! Have mercy!!! *readers laugh cruelly and start taking out tomatoes* No! No! NO!!!!  
  
responses:   
  
Sarahamanda: thank you! Thank you! No tomatoes please! *hehe*  
  
ElizabethMM: I'm glad you liked it anyway! I'm sorry it was a bit short! Yes, I know the yeepee-feeling! I didn't know you called it that ;)  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: awww...now I feel sorry for you...no not really, but anyway! *laughs evilly* hehe, I'm evil, just like tomatoes...I'm glad you liked the chappie, Billy/Turkey!  
  
Jennykins3: Hey Jen! I'm glad you're reading my story! I'm glad you like the pairing! I do to, (well obviously, otherwise I wouldn't write it) *hehe* I'll maybe read your story some time (when I'm not writing chapters)...Hope you like this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Press the little button...come on, you know you have something to tell me...even something with *gulps* tomatoes...I'm hungry for reviews!!! *not for tomatoes though!!* *looks fearful* 


	9. Piles of homework

September 20, 2004  
  
I am so glad it's Friday! I am so exhausted...my lessons have been really hard, and I've had a huge mound of homework. I still do, but at least I have time to do it now. It was so hard telling Harry I wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. The conversation today sort of went like this:  
  
Harry: So...how are you doing?  
  
Me: Fine, except that I have so much homework.  
  
Harry: Yeah, you're in your O.W.L. year. I thought I was going to explode with all the homework I had in my fifth year.  
  
Me: That's how I feel now.  
  
Harry (chuckling): Poor you.  
  
Me (laughing): Poor me indeed.  
  
Harry: So maybe you need a time-out or something?  
  
Me (raising an eyebrow): What are you suggesting Mr. Potter?  
  
Harry: Well, Hogsmeade weekend, could you go with me again?  
  
Me (looking down at my feet): Well...eum....  
  
Harry (looking at me looking at my feet): Yes?  
  
Me: I can't.  
  
Harry (shrugging): That's okay, I understand.  
  
Ron (coming into the room): Harry understands something!  
  
Harry: Shut up Ron.   
  
Ron (pretending to be hurt): My best friend just told me to shut up. (closes eyes dramatically)  
  
Hermione comes in the common room.  
  
Ron: Hermy!  
  
Harry and I snort and try to hide our laughter.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrow.  
  
Hermione: You are not Grawp, so you will call me Hermione and not Hermy.  
  
Ron (grumbling): Okay fine.  
  
Hermione giggles and kissed my brother. I turn around, not wanting to see that. Harry sees me turn around and grins. Then he kisses me.  
  
Ron: Harry! Ginny! We don't want to see that!  
  
Harry: Well, we don't want to see that what you were doing either.  
  
Ron and Hermione blush.  
  
Me: So I suggest we all go and find private places.  
  
Harry wiggles his eyebrows: Really?  
  
Me (smiling): hm-hm  
  
Ron and Hermione: Well, then, goodbye.  
  
Harry: Are you in a hurry?  
  
Ron: Yes, actually.  
  
Hermione elbows Ron: Not really.  
  
Harry: Okay, we understand.  
  
Me: Go on ahead! We don't need you two.  
  
Hermione: No, it's not that we don't want to be with you two...  
  
Ron drags Hermione out of the common room.  
  
Harry: Well, that takes care of them.  
  
Me (giggling): Did you want them out of here?  
  
Harry: Yes actually. I wanted to be with you.  
  
Harry takes my hand and leads me out of the common room and we go for a walk.  
  
And now that "walk" is over, so I am here, in my bed. Anne is already snoring. I simply must get one of those things where you can record the sound and then play it again. What are those things called? A tabe recorder? I'll owl Dad in the morning. He knows about this sort of Muggle stuff.   
  
Anyway, I better go to sleep, then I'm awake tomorrow when I have to do my homework. Goodnight! 


	10. Malfoyferret Or maybe daf?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him. It's all J.K. Rowling's.  
  
September 21, 2004  
  
Arrrrgggggghhhhh....I hate homework. Potions. History of Magic. Transfiguration. Charms. Well, actually Charms isn't that bad...  
  
I hate doing my homework. Especially in the library where the little Malfoy-ferret can go to. He dropped by for a nice little chat today while I was doing my homework. It all started like this:  
  
Malfoy-ferret (without Crabbe and Goyle for a change): Well, if it isn't the Weaselette.  
  
Me: If it isn't the ferret. Go away. (I keep looking at my book)  
  
Malfoy-ferret: No, I don't think I will. (and he sits down across from me) What are you doing?  
  
Me: What does it look like? Doing homework you stupid ferret. Now go away.  
  
Malfoy-ferret: So how's your father doing?  
  
Me: (getting angry) What do you care, Malfoy? Leave me alone, I'm doing homework.  
  
Malfoy-ferret: But I'm keeping you company. You should be grateful that a Malfoy is even sitting at the same table as you.  
  
Me: (rolls eyes) Well, I'm not. (gathers up books) So if you're not going, I'm going. (walks away)  
  
Malfoy-ferret: Weaselette! Come back!  
  
I ignore him and walk out of the library. Malfoy-ferret comes after me.  
  
Me: Bugger off, Malfoy, don't you get it? I-don't-want-you-near-me.  
  
Malfoy-ferret: But I do want you near me...(pins me against the wall)  
  
I give him a kick...you-know-where...Malfoy howls with pain, and I run to the common room.  
  
I burst into the common room. But of course Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't there, they were at Hogsmeade. So I sit down and begin doing my homework in the common room.   
  
~~Later~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione come into the common room. I run up to Harry and give him a hug.  
  
Harry: Whoa! What's wrong?  
  
Me: Nothing.  
  
Harry (raises eyebrow): Nothing? Don't lie, Gin, I can see it when you're lying.  
  
Me (sighs): Okay, okay, Malfoy cornered me today.  
  
Ron (growls): What!?  
  
Hermione: What did he want?  
  
Me: euh...  
  
Harry: What did he say?  
  
Me: euh...  
  
All three: yes?  
  
Me: Hewantedmenearhim.  
  
Ron and Hermione: What?  
  
Harry (very angry): How dare he! (pulls me closer)  
  
Ron and Hermione: What did he want? What did he say? What's the matter?  
  
Me: He came to me in the library and he sat down at my table. I told him to bugger off, but he didn't go, so I went away. He cornered me and pinned me to the wall, I kicked him, and ran to here.  
  
Ron: That stupid prat.  
  
Hermione (gasps): No!  
  
Me: Yes!  
  
Harry: It's time I teach him a lesson. (still looks angry)  
  
Ron: Me too! Me too!  
  
Me and Hermione: No!   
  
Harry and Ron look at me and Hermione: Why not?  
  
Me: Well, as much as I would love to see Malfoy-the amazing bouncing ferret again, I don't want to see you two get in trouble again.   
  
Hermione nods vigorously.  
  
Harry and Ron sigh and mumble: okay...fine...  
  
I don't really believe them. I think they're going to do something to Malfoy anyway. Not that I care, really, but I just don't want Harry and Ron to get into anymore trouble. I don't want them expelled!   
  
I can't believe Malfoy wanted to kiss me. Ugh! That ferret is so disgusting! I wouldn't let him kiss me if I had to choose between him and...Grawp! I can't believe I said/wrote that...but it is true. Yes, Harry, Ron and Hermione told me all about Hagrid's little brother last year. It's quite frightening to know he was in the forest all that time.   
  
Ah yes, I decided to send Fred and George that countercurse so that they can walk around in public again. I sent it this morning. I'm expecting a letter of gratitude in a couple of days-haha.  
  
You know what I was thinking about this morning? Well, only two more years and Harry, Ron and Hermione will graduate and they won't be at Hogwarts anymore! And I will still have one year to do! I'll be so lonely. I guess I'll have to spend my time learning for my N.E.W.T.'s. Oh yes, that will be a fun year...at least Malfoy-ferret won't be here anymore. That's one silver lining.  
  
I think I have to find a new name for Malfoy. Malfoy-ferret is too long to always write. Let's see...maybe Mal-ferret? Merret? Marret? Foy-ferret? Hmmmm...or maybe just ferret. Or maybe just disgusting annoying ferret. Nah, that's too long. Maybe d.a.f.?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No tomatoes!!! *begs on her knees* No tomatoes! Have mercy! Arggghh!  
  
I forgot to do the responses last chappie, so here are the responses for chapter 8 & 9:  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: Okay, euh, Turkey. Glad you liked the chappie.  
  
Rockchick1232: Glad you like the pairings! Cookies are great! I love them...  
  
ElizabethMM: Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
PixiePrincess757: I'm glad you like my story! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Sarahamanda: Glad you liked the chappie!  
  
Ami-gryffindor89: I'm glad you like the story! And the cuteness...I hope you liked this chappie!  
  
Hermione2be: Argghhh! *is relieved* phew...I'm glad you like the conversations...Hope you liked this chappie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
Okay, I have to ask a favor *readers look suspiciously at author and begin getting out tomatoes* *author gets nervous* euh...well...I need reviews on which name Ginny should give Malfoy? *squeaks* They're all in the last sentence of the story... 


	11. Argghhh!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is related to him. It's J.K. Rowling's. I only write this for fun, not for money and definitely not for tomatoes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 28, 2004  
  
Hello! It's been a long time, hasn't it, diary? I'm really sorry, but I have been just soooo busy! I'm not lying this time! McGonagal and Snape gave us so much homework! Harry, Ron and Hermione are so lucky they've already done their 5th year! At least they get to relax some this year... And on top of all that homework I also had detention yesterday (Friday). Snape is such a greasy-haired git! And that D.A. Ferret! Argghhhhh! Okay, calm down, this is exactly how it went diary:  
  
I was innocently stirring my potion, which was orange, the color it was supposed to be. D.A. Ferret comes in Snape's dungeon and passes by my cauldron to deliver "an urgent message" to Snape. When the D.A. Ferret had gone (after smirking evilly at me, while I glared back at him) my potion suddenly turned bright turquoise.  
  
  
  
Me: Huh? How did that happen?  
  
Colin (who was sitting next to me): Shh! Here comes Snape!  
  
Snape comes...  
  
Snape: What is this Creevey? (Colin's potion was acid green).  
  
Colin (gulps): my potion, Professor.  
  
Snape: Can you read that 3rd line on the board, Creevey?  
  
Colin reads the line and gulps.  
  
Snape: This mess is disasterous. (his eyes fall on my potion) My, my, I believe I have found someone to give you run for your money, Creevey.  
  
I become very red and glare at Snape who smirks.  
  
Snape: What did you do wrong, Weasley?  
  
Me: I-don't-know-SIR.  
  
Snape: My, my, you, Longbottom and Creevey should all still be at a Muggle school, I should think.  
  
Me (very angry): Then why do I score very good in all my other classes, Professor?   
  
Snape (looks at me with that stupid smirk): Detention, Weasley.  
  
I shake with anger and then..phew! The bell rings! I gather up my stuff and Snape Vanishes my Potion and Colin's.   
  
Snape: A zero for today, Weasley and Creevey! And report to me at 7 for your detention, Weasley!  
  
Arghhh! I hate him! I still can't think of anything I could have done wrong with my potion...I think Mal-ferret slipped something in it as he passed by... just because I didn't want him. Grrr...  
  
Anyway, my detention was washing out all his cauldrons. (which, I might add, were all filled with leftovers of foul-smelling and nasty-looking potions).  
  
I didn't tell Harry and Ron about the incident in Potions, because, again, I don't want them in any more trouble. And Harry's got enough on his mind already...  
  
A Muggle home was attacked last night...and the whole family (mother, father and child) was killed. Terrible...isn't it? Harry said he felt his scar burning last night... he went to Dumbledore after breakfast, and he won't tell us what Dumbledore said. Not even Ron and Hermione...it must be something really secret. Wish I knew...now I'm so curious...arghhh!  
  
Anyway, other subject;  
  
Fred and George sent a thank you letter this morning. It was full of thank you's and Ginny's. Haha!   
  
Well, I'm going to bed...I really hope Voldemort will be gone for good one of these days! Hmmm.. Goodnight!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
Yeah, yeah, lousy chapter I know...but I'm in a hurry...at least I wrote a chapter! *no tomatoes!!!*  
  
Responses:   
  
ElizabethMM: Okidoki...I decided to use all of them...randomly...hehe! Hope you liked this chappie too (probably not though)  
  
Sarahamanda: glad you liked it!  
  
Ami-Gryffindor89: Glad you liked it so much! Hope you liked this one!  
  
Emma-Trelawney: There might be some D/G somewhere...but it won't last long...probably when Ginny and Harry have a fight somewhere...glad you like it anyway!  
  
Jennykins3: Bonjour! I'm doing fine...I'm glad you like my story! I think you spell it like this: tomato. And asparagus..I like them though, they're good! I'll try and read your story! I really will! Yeah, I'm in a hurry because my mom is talking to me, yelling "Julie! Come here!" arghhh... anyway, hope you liked this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
review!!! 


	12. Bill and Fleur

Disclaimer: don't own anything, not Harry Potter, or my toothbrush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
October 10, 2004  
  
Sorry I haven't written in almost 2 weeks! So sorry! But there's been a lot going on. New couples have been forming all around me! Haha!  
  
Let me list them:  
  
Harry-me(very, very good)  
  
Ron-Hermione(very good, when they're not arguing)  
  
Seamus-Lavender(Well, we all knew they were going to get together, they're so sweet together)  
  
Dean-Padma Patil(Well, we all thought it was going to be Parvati, but no!)  
  
Neville-Luna(Neville actually has changed, he's gotten more confidence in himself, Luna is as dreamy as ever)  
  
Cho-Roger Davies(Yup, caught them kissing about 2 weeks ago)  
  
Juliet-Michael Corner(hmmm...Good luck, Juliet. Michael is jealous of Gryffindor)  
  
Anne-Colin Creevey(Yes, about 5 days ago. They're such a cute couple!)  
  
Lori-Wesley Hudson(hmmm...don't really know him...he's in Ravenclaw. He's kind of cute, I guess)  
  
Pansy Parkinson-Blaise Zabini(Slytherins united. Whoohoo. At least they're equally evil)  
  
D.A. Ferret (Malfoy)-Nobody(Hahahahahaha! Loser! Haha! Actually, I thought he was going to be with Parkinson)  
  
There's a whole lot more, but those are people I don't really know that well. So I'm not going to write it in my diary.   
  
Guess who announced their engagement....Bill and Fleur! Yes! Bill and Fleur! They're getting married! Next summer, though, they'll have a nice long engagement.  
  
I can't believe my brother Bill is going to get married to a part-veela girl. She is very pretty, I admit, but I just can't believe Bill's getting married to her! They sent me an invitation, and short after that, Mum sent me a letter, about how she couldn't believe her oldest son was going to get married, and that she's so proud and blablabla.  
  
Ron was stunned when he heard Bill was getting married to Fleur. He liked Fleur in his..4th year, I remember, when the Triwizard Tournament was here. He was just gazing at a spot on the wall right before him, open-mouthed with the letter loosely in his hand. Haha, Ron!  
  
Harry got an invitation too. I don't know whether Bill said to invite him or Fleur. I'm guessing Bill. But maybe they just both decided on it...I don't know! I know Fleur didn't like Harry when they were in the Triwizard Tournament, but that changed when Harry saved/retrieved her sister, even though he didn't have to. Hmmm...  
  
I can see Fleur has no objections on Bill's long hair and earring (haha), Mum is so obsessed with that. It's always Bill's hair this, Bill's hair that, and Bill's earring this, and Bill's earring that...arghh! I think it's really cool. Everybody does, that is, except Mum. I wonder if she itches to cut Professor Dumbledore's hair when she sees him...Or Snape's...I know I just want to give Snape a good large bottle of shampoo and instructions on how to wash his hair for once. The greasy-haired git. Maybe I should send it anonymously...I should ask Fred and George for some advice so that Snape will certainly not know who sent it...hmm...that's an idea...  
  
I wonder if Hagrid and the huge lady from Beauxbatons are ever going to get together. What was her name again? Aoh yes, Madame Maxime. She seemed the right size for him...hehe...I thought Hagrid liked her, but I haven't seen her visiting him or anything, so maybe he never made his move. Or maybe they keep in contact by owl post. I know they went to the giants together, and Hagrid then brought Grawp back. I wonder...  
  
Remember the letter from Mum, about Bill? Well, she also wrote about Fred and George growing up. It seems Fred got together with Angelina Johnson. She also says George has been going somewhere in the evenings, but she doesn't know who it is...I think it's Katie Bell. Or maybe Alicia Spinnet. One of those two. They were all on the Quidditch team, so they must be close in some way...  
  
Anyway, there's a lot I wonder about...As you can see, diary! I'm going to bed now, because I am very tired. Good night!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Sarahamanda: Thank you!  
  
Jennykins3: Hey! Thanks for your very long review! Did you get the email I sent you?  
  
Emma-Trelawney: Yes, evil Draco! I love evil Draco! He wasn't in this chappie, but he'll be in one of the upcoming ones again!  
  
Ami-Gryffindor89: Yes short. I always make these diary entries short...I don't know why! Thanks!  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: Cool-y! Thanks! 


	13. The fight

October 12, 2004  
  
Potter and I are having a little fight. He honestly thinks he's been through the worst and that everybody should still feel sorry for him and treat him like something precious. Ha! I just can't believe that guy, wallowing in self-pity. The selfish git. Three hours ago is when it all started...  
  
Potter and I were sitting comfortably next to each other in the common room on a couch; Ron and Hermione were on another couch, er...looking very busy.  
  
Me: Let's talk about something.  
  
Harry (glancing at Hermione and Ron): Yes, because I don't want to watch my two best friends snogging. What do you want to talk about?  
  
Me: I'm not your best friend?  
  
Potter: You're my girlfriend!  
  
Me: Yes, I'm aware of that. But I'm not one of your best friends, too?  
  
Potter: It's different.  
  
Me: It's different? Is that all you want me for? Snogging???!!!  
  
Selfish git: That's not what I said!  
  
Me: Well, it sure does sound like it. Is that why you didn't write back to me over the summer?  
  
Potter (raising his voice): I had other things on my mind!  
  
Me (also raising my voice, causing people to stare at us, including Ron and Hermione): And that kept you from writing back to us? It was more important than friends? Wallowing in self-pity? That was more important than writing back to your friend, or what I recently found out, snogging-partner? I had sent you about 20, letters, Harry! (me getting slightly hysterical).  
  
Potter: I was still getting over Sirius! Merlin, Ginny, I thought you would understand.  
  
Me: Yes, I understood, but now I don't anymore, Harry. There's no point in moaning and blaming yourself. Sirius is going to stay dead, he's not coming back!  
  
Potter: It isn't as easy as you make it sound, Ginny!  
  
Me: Harry! That's why you have friends! To help you, to stand by you in difficult times! Cutting off contact from us isn't what you should do when you need someone to confide in! We kept on sending you letters, but you ignored them, didn't you? Didn't you realize that we were worried sick about you?  
  
Harry stays quiet. The whole common room is now watching us with awestruck faces.  
  
I glare at him.  
  
He looks at me, and then he storms off to the boys' dormitories.  
  
I stand there.  
  
Me (to the whole common room): What are you looking at?  
  
Hermione: Ginny?  
  
Me: What?  
  
Ron: Calm down.  
  
Me: How can I calm down when Harry is being such a selfish git!  
  
Hermione: Ginny, you have to take it from his point of view...  
  
Me: Yes, he sees me as a snogging partner. That's all. And then he makes me believe he loves me, even when he ignores me like over the summer. Bastard.   
  
And I storm of to my dormitory.  
  
And here I am, diary, away from Potter. Arghh...I can't believe I fell for it!  
  
I can't believe we had a fight, either. But I still think he's being arrogant, everybody just has to love him because he's been through a lot. Even when he does something that's very mean and disgusting and sick, everybody still has to love him, because guess what?-he's the Boy-Who-Lived! Well, I'm sick of it. He's just a normal person to me...  
  
I write him about a million letters over the summer; so do Hermione and Ron; and what does he do when we try to help him? He doesn't write back and completely ignores us, making us think he'd maybe be thinking about suicide or something. And then he shows up at the King's Cross, we're so happy to see him, and he's still depressed, thinking only of himself and the past. And then when he's depressed, he needs something to make him happy or keep his mind of things, like in my case, he picks me for a snogging-partner. Well, not anymore pal! I'm through with you, Harry Potter, mark my words! I'm never looking at you a second time! He'll probably have someone else tomorrow. Chang maybe?  
  
Let's see...I want somebody too. Who's on my list? Hmmm...  
  
Michael Corner-unavailable  
  
Dean Thomas-unavailable  
  
Seamus Finnigan-unavailable  
  
Colin Creevey-unavailable  
  
Roger Davies-temporarily unavailable (It'll be over tomorrow when Harry gets Cho)  
  
Hmmm....maybe Roger Davies...but then again, he is two years older than me...he wouldn't want me...  
  
I need someone else, who might consider me...who would make Harry angry...  
  
*click*  
  
Ferret-boy. Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the Harry Potter books.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
responses:  
  
Sarahamanda: Thanks! Glad you liked it!  
  
Ami-Gryffindor89: Thanks! Cool-y!  
  
Blue-EyedBaby 91090369: Glad you like this story!  
  
Emma-Trelawney: Hahaha! Here's one Draco Malfoy for you! He'll be in the next chapter and the next one and the next one...because he's going to be Ginny's boyfriend...  
  
FREAKSHOW1: I'm glad you like my story! Yes, I know the chapters are short, but they're Ginny's diary entries, so they're naturally short...Sorry! But I update a lot so...Hope you liked this chappie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
Okay, I am really bad, I'm making this a little Ginny/Draco....But it won't last! Don't worry, Harry/Ginny shippers! This is a Harry/Ginny fic! They're just meant to be! So no tomatoes! 


	14. Evil me and the Light Lord

October 13, 2004

Yep, it's the 13th of October.  Bad luck is bound to come in my way.  The bad me is about to come out also.  Today will just be a bad day.  Today, yes, I am going to do the unthinkable.  I am going to kiss Draco Malfoy while Harry Potter is watching.  Yup.

Whoo-hoo.

Right?

Hmm..maybe.  I don't know what to think just now.  

I better get used to calling Ferret-Boy Draco.  Hehe…that sound sorta like Dragon…hehe...

I wonder if his mother calls him that…Hehe…

That'll be my 'petname' for him:  Little Dragon.  Or maybe Big Dragon…I'll have to see about that…

Just kidding.

Draco is quite hot, come to think of it…

Hehe… see?  The bad me is already coming out.

Let's see how I'm going to do this.  This is my plan:

Ask Draco to come with me to the deserted corridor on the fourth floor.  (without his bodyguards, that'll be tricky) Press him against the wall (Yep, I trust my strength) and kiss him.  (bad me again) Then Pot-boy (that sounds wrong but anyway) must come by and see me kissing Draco. And then he feels horrible and realized his huge, terrible mistake and he'll feel really depressed. 

Haha…no not really.

Isn't it a brilliant plan?

Hmm….maybe not…I don't know how I'm going to get Potter-boy (hmm too long..but it is an improvement from Pot-boy) to come to that empty corridor.

Hmmm….*ping*  I'll ask him to meet me there in 10? minutes, then I'll grab Draco and kiss him,  Potter comes along and sees it.  But then he better be on time.  Ha!  He'll probably thing I want to get back together with him or something, with his fat head.

Hahahaha…I'm so brilliant!  

Maybe not…I just got a T in Potions.

Hehe…just kidding.  I got a D.

Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh.

Holy

Dead

House-elf   (hehe..sorry Hermione)

It happened.

It actually happened.

Just as I had planned it.

Except I didn't plan on a full snogging session with my Draco.  Yes, he's mine now.

Here's how it happened:  

After my last class (History of Magic-boring) I told Ron who was coming out of Charms to tell Harry, (who was still in the classroom) I wanted to talk to him in 10 minutes in the corridor on the fourth floor.  

Then I went to find Draco.

I found him walking (strutting is actually more like it) around with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

Me (in a very sexy voice, if I might add):  Hello Draco…

Draco and his buddies stare at me.

Me:  What is it?  (I step closer to Draco so that our faces are about a foot away)  Can I fix it?

Draco (very stunned) euh…. (then he regains his coolness and smirks)  I didn't know we were on first-name terms, _Ginny._

Me:  We are indeed, Draco, now can I er..speak to you for a moment or two…without your bodyguards?

Draco (smirking):  Okay.

I smile at him and take him to the corridor on the fourth floor.

I stop and so does he.  He stands, looking around for a moment.  I look at my watch.  1 minute.  Perfect.  

Time to boogie.

I put my hands on Draco's shoulders, push him against the wall (yup, I'm strong!  No not really, he just wasn't restraining) and kiss him squarely on the lips.

Draco is surprised but soon he starts kissing back.

There is a sound of footsteps..

Coming nearer

And nearer

Suddenly Draco pushes his tongue in my mouth.

Hold on!  I wasn't expecting that!

I pull away and see Light Lord walking toward us.  

(Yep, isn't it a well-thought name?  I mean, Voldie is the Dark Lord, and Potter is supposed to be his opposite force, so that would mean he's the Light Lord.)  (I'm still brilliant, aren't I?)  (hehe).

I make up my mind quickly.

I turn back around and start kissing Draco with a passion I never knew I had.

Yes, tongue.

The footsteps stop.

The Light Lord just stands there.  Then he runs away.

Coward.  Bastard.  Tomato-freak.  (I don't like tomatoes)  Yak.  Er…I don't know where that came from.)

Maybe he was going to cry if he stood there any longer.

Haha..

Why do I feel so terrible then?  This is what I wanted, isn't it?

Kissing Draco certainly was different.  He was more demanding while Light Lord was more giving.

No matter.

He'll do.

I get the feeling I'm turning evil.

Dang it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Hahahahahehehehehe!  Evil!!  I love that word!  Not the meaning but just the combination of the letters!  It's so funny and just really great.  Yep, I've lost my mind.  Hahahaahahahhahaha!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

responses:

FREAKSHOW1:  Ah….I'm so lucky!  Who's Infinity?  Is she a reader on fanfiction?  What will she not have to know?  Keep reading and reviewing!

ElizabethMM:  Hehe…I'm flattered….EEK!  (good eek, like yours, hehe)  Thanks!

Ami-Gryffindor89:  Yep, I think Potter is sometimes way to depressed.  Especially in the fifth book.  Hehe…I just wanted to make a break from Harry/Ginny, but in the end it'll be back H/G.

Sarahamanda:  Nope, Draco's going to be in the story for a while.  He'll go out after a few chapters (or maybe more) though.  This is a Harry/Ginny fic.  

Emma-Trelawney:  Hehe!   You actually gave me the idea!  Thank you so much!  This'll be sort of fun writing…I'm more H/G but D/G seems cool too.  But in the end it's going to be back H/G though…sorry!  Thanks!


	15. No, Draco!

October 10, 2004

I've been dating Draco for a week now.

My friends aren't really talking to me.  Ron is angry with me.  Hermione is angry with me.  Harry is a depressed pile of skin and bones.  Draco is a disgusting pig.

Damn him.

Damn Harry.

Damn Ron and Hermione

Damn the whole world.

My life is falling apart into tiny itsiebitsie pieces.  I suppose you're not getting why I'm saying this are you, diary?  Well, diary, you will.  

This afternoon, after classes:

Ron:  Ginny!  How dare you dump Harry and go out with ferret-boy!

Hermione:  How could you, Ginny?  I thought you were different than that.

Me:  Well, I guess you thought wrong for once in your life.

Ron:  What's wrong with you, Ginny?

Me:  Nothing's wrong.

Hermione:  We think Harry's going to try and kill himself, Ginny.  This is serious.

Me:  Well, too bad for him.  He does realize that he won't be worshipped anymore because he'll stop breathing, doesn't he?

Ron & Hermione:  Ginny!  You don't mean that!

Me:  I'm fed up with this whole feel-sorry-for-me-thingie.  I've changed and I don't want to deal with that anymore.  I'm not a lovesick idiot anymore, what do you take me for?

Ron:  He really cares about you, Gin.

Me:  Well, that's too bad for him.  It's too late, I have a boyfriend.

Hermione:  He _loves_ you, Ginny.

I am silent for a moment.  Then I see the man of the hour-Draco.  

Me:  No he doesn't.  He only loves the past and himself.

And I run to Draco, who seizes me and begins snogging me right there.

Ron and Hermione look sadly at me, with disappointment and disgust written all over their faces, and then they walk away.  Draco pushes me and himself into a cupboard nearby.

Draco's hand begins inching up my thigh…

I push his hand away.

Me:  No, Draco!

Draco:  Why not?  I could put a Silencing Charm on here, or maybe we could just go to my room for the night, hottie.

Me:  No!  I don't want to.

Draco:  What?  Why not? It'll be fun…

Me:  I'm not a slut!  I said no.

Draco:  Ahh…you're a virgin.

Me:  What is I am?  I still said NO!

Draco:  Come on, Weasley, it'll be really fun…something new for you.

Me:  No!  I said No!  Can't you get that into your head?

Draco:  Well, okay then, Weasley, Goodbye.  

And he leaves.

Then I went to the library to study and do my homework.  And there was Harry, sitting there, looking really blue.  (not literally)

His clothes were falling loosely around his frame, dark shadows were under his eyes, and his emerald eyes were dull and sunken.

God that made me feel so horrible!

I managed to ignore it and I started on my homework.

After a few minutes, Harry slouched out of the library, his bookbag slung over his now spindly shoulder.

Arghh…finally!

I finished my homework and went to find my boyfriend.

I finally found him…

In a corridor…

With another girl…

Named Pansy Parkinson…

Doing something not good.

Her shirt was half unbuttoned and his shirt was completely off.

Me:  OH MY GOD!  I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

Draco:  It's not what it seems!

Me:  It's not what it seems?  What else could it be, ferret?  We're through!!!

Malfoy:  Fine!  

And he grabs Parkinson's hand and his shirt and hurries away.

So here I am, my former friends are hating me, I made Harry Potter lose his will to live, I dated Malfoy, snogged him, and then caught him with another girl.

I feel like such a horrible person.

Maybe I am a horrible person…

What am I going to do?

Maybe I should apologize to Harry….say that we still can be friends or something…

Yeah, I'll do that.

And then Rona and Hermione won't be mad anymore because then Harry won't be suicidal.

My other friends (Juliet, Anne, and Lori) will talk to me again because I'm no longer with Malfoy!

Brilliant!!

The genius in me has risen again!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Responses:

FREAKSHOW1:  cool!  Ai!  But this is a H/G fic, there was a little D/G, but now it's over!!  Poor infinity!  I'm for H/G and Hr/R, too, but I needed to put something exciting in this fic;)!  Bye!  Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

Ami-Gryffindor89:  Yeah, they are like Lily and James…very much, actually!  Thanks!!!

ElizabethMM:   Thanks!  Yeah?  She remind you of yourself?  Hmm…interesting!!!  

Sarahamanda:  Draco is in the story because he makes it sort of more interesting;) but now it's over!!

Hp-Marije666:  okidokipoki!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	16. Harry Potter the moviestar

October 17, 2004

I'm pathetic.  I really am.  I still haven't had the courage to talk to Harry.  

Of course, he's doing much better now, with girls all around him.  

Ron and Hermione forced him to eat, and he's been practicing Quidditch a lot, so he's got a lot of muscles now.  

And with him eating again, he looks as if he was a movie star.  No wonder the girls are all around him.  

 He's also starting this annoying habit of boasting about his Quidditch.  

Of course, I shouldn't be talking.  I've been such a horrible person.  Dating Malfoy…what was I thinking?  The sick bastard.

My friends are talking to me again.  Yay!  Ron and Hermione are talking to me, but they're kinda distant.  I think I would be the same, after what I've done. 

I wish I could turn back time and never break up with Harry.  It was like Heaven.  

But then I messed it all up.

I guess the only thing to do is move on.  I have no other choice.  I'll just not talk to Harry, I guess.  I'm fine with my friends and I'll probably find some other guy.  

I hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

October 20, 2004

Harry has started to try and impress me.  He's showing off in corridors, talking really loudly while I'm around and flirting with all the girls around him.

I asked Hermione and Ron what the hell he was doing, and they just shrugged.  

"He looks happy." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, I mean, look at him!" said Ron.

He was smiling his wonderful smile and talking flirtatiously with the simpering girls around him.  Did I just see Lavender and Parvati?  And Susan Bones?  And…is that Lori?

I dragged her away and demanded an explanation.

Starry-eyed Lori explained that 'he's really hot and smart, you know.  Too bad you broke up with him.' And she tugged away and went back to Harry.

Yes, too bad I broke up with him.  I wish I really hadn't now.  But seeing him like this…I don't know.  He seems so arrogant.  

Anyways, I can do without him, no problemo.  I'll find someone else, I know I will.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

October 22, 2004

Guess who asked me out…Lawrence Pett!  And guess what I said…Yes!  

I mean, I don't really know him all that well, but he's really cute and seems really nice.  He's in Ravenclaw, my year.  

I told you, diary, that I could forget whats-his-name Potter.  

Okay, maybe I still dream about him, but there's nothing wrong with that!  Lawrence and I have only started dating yesterday, so I still have to see him a couple of days to memorize his face and everything and then I can dream about him.

Harry tol…er…why did I write that name?  I mean Lawrence of course.  Well, he told me that his girlfriend, Jenny or something, left him for Harry.  

Isn't that just plain evil?  I think it is.  I mean, Harry already has all those girls, and then she dumps her boyfriend for him. 

What a bitch!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, I know, it's been long since I updated.  I've changed the title by the way…

This is going to be sort of like a Lily-James fic, except it's Ginny-Harry.  I hope you like my idea!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.


	17. Are we still on?

October 24, 2004

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!  I am sooo very happy!  I have really met my knight in shining armor…or should I say amor?  I think I'm in love!  I mean, he's handsome, sweet, a gentleman, smart,…everything I ever wanted in a guy.

Lawrence.

I like him so much!  But there is just one problem…Harry Potter.  I hate this feeling.  Every time I see him I still get some flutter in my stomach.  But I guess that's just an afterfeeling.  I mean, he's such a prat now, how could I like him?  Pfff…

I've sort of been ignoring him and rolling my eyes at him.  He keeps on flirting with all those girls, and sometimes I'm jealous, but hey, I'm an ex-girlfriend.  That's how I'm supposed to feel.

I can't believe him, I really can't!  First he's all 'feel sorry for me' and now he's all flirting and smiling and showing off.  I guess when I broke up with him he realized something.  But maybe it wasn't good.  I mean, I don't like the new Harry, but I sort of thought the old Harry needed to change.  Anyways, why am I talking about Harry Potter?  I should be talking about Lawrence, my dream prince!  

~~~~

October 27, 2004

Lawrence asked me to the Halloween Ball today, and what do you think I answered?  Yes, of course!  Yes! Yes! Yes!  I wouldn't go with anybody else but him.

Some other guy from Hufflepuff asked me, but I said no.  Duh!

I haven't heard from anybody who's going with Potter, though, I'd think about now a girl would be surrounded by another million girls, talking about her date with 'Harry Potter', but no.  I wonder if he's going alone….but no, of course not, I'm being stupid.  Why would one of the most popular guys go alone?

~~~

Later

Shall I tell you why?  Or, wait, I'll let you find out yourself.  Here's how it went.  (rrrr)

I was walking down the hallway, after dinner and saying goodbye to Lawrence, when Potter left his fanclub and started running after me.

Potter:  Ginny!  Wait!  Hey!

Me:  What do you want?

Potter:  Well, I was wondering if our date to the dance was still on, I mean, I asked you in the beginning of the year.

Me:  (I had so totally forgotten)  What?

Potter:  Yeah, well, I asked you, remember?  And you said yes.  So are we still on?

Me:  Double what?  No, Potter, I don't think we are.  I already have someone else to go with.

Potter:  Oh.  I see.  (he looked very disappointed)

Me:  (sighs)  Well, I guess I could save you a dance.

Potter:  Okay!  See you there!

I nod briefly and start walking again.  Very fast, if I might add.

So that's how it went.  He thought we were still going to the ball together.  He's probably asked somebody by now…

Make that:  He's asked somebody by now.  Lori has just come in, babbling about 'Harry' asking her to the ball.  How exciting!  

Somehow, I feel jealous for some reason.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you to all my reviewers, no this is not the end of the story, I'm just a little slow on updating this one.  Hope you liked it!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.


End file.
